Harry Potter and
by Carrie Pettigrew
Summary: In the process of revision, so check back for edited chapters.
1. Default Chapter Title

**Harry Potter and…**

**_Authors Note: Not the most original title, I know... But hey, it's hard, all the good titles are taken. Any ways this is so far a general story, but I hope to turn it into an H/H romance._**   
**_*get's a dreamy look in her eyes*_**

**Chapter 1: The Dursley's Big Announcement**

Harry arrived back at the Dursleys's expecting to find them as they had been the summer before: poor and looking rather sorry for themselves. Instead they looked, well, ecstatic, surely him coming "home" couldn't mean _that_ much to them! He soon discovered their source of happiness, Uncle Vernon, had just won millions upon millions, by playing the lotto. With their new found wealth they had bought Dudley a new TV set, computer, and bed, which had immediately collapsed under his immense weight. They has even managed to buy Harry a phone of his own and a whole box of lemon ices, it was the best or rather then only homecoming gift Harry had received in his whole life. For he was a Wizard and the Dursley's despised of magic and any one who used it. Harry went to bed that night on a full stomach, after enjoying a long chat with Ron, one of his best friends at Hogwarts, where he was to enter his 5th year, at the end of the summer.

Life with the Dursley's just got better and better, with endless treats and trips to places he'd never been, like the aquarium and an amusement park. They even let him keep Hedwig out of her cage in his room and do his homework like normal kids on the kitchen table. The only bad thing so far was that Dudley still used Harry as a personal punch-bag, ever since he had found out that Harry wasn't allowed to use magic during the summer. He was surprised when Ron called, inviting him to the Quidditch World Cup on Saturday, for his birthday, even though they had gone last year. The Dursley's agreed to drive him to Ron's nearby house. Hermione, another of his best friends was coming too.

July 31 finally arrived, the days before had seemed to drag, and as Harry got out of the Dursley's new limousine, he heard his name being called. "Harry, Harry!" his friends called, and came running from behind the crooked house. "We thought you weren't coming!" cried Hermione, for Harry had been half-an-hour late, due to Dudley's whining that he shouldn't have to come. Aunt Petunia had insisted, saying that it was Harry's party and that Harry "wanted" him to be there. They waved the Dursley's off, then Harry allowed himself to be dragged around the back of the house. He was surprised at the sight that greeted his eyes, every one of his Wizarding friends was there, including the Headmaster Dumbledore and Gamekeeper Hagrid! All shouting surprise at odd moments and pointing to a large banner that read in flashing colors: "Happy 15th Birthday Harry!" There was a mountain of gifts piled on a wooden table and a huge Black Forest cake. "Wow!" yelled Harry, looking overjoyed, "I've never had a surprise party before!" "Sorry, Harry, but we aren't really going to the Quidditch World Cup, we're playing it instead, hope you don't mind." Said Ron, as if Harry would mind! He had missed playing Quidditch a lot over the holidays, even with all his treats. He was a Seeker, for the Gryffindor Team, and the new captain, since Oliver Wood, their old captain has graduated from Hogwarts, last year. They made teams, and had a tournament, with Hagrid keeping score. In the end Harry's team won. The players were himself, as Seeker (who goes after the Golden Snitch, which when caught ends the game), Ron, Hermione, and Lee Jordan, as Chasers (they score using the Quaffle), Alicia Spinnet, as keeper, who defends the goal posts, and last but not least, the Weasley twins, Fred and George, as the beaters, keeping everyone but the other team from being knocked off their brooms by the Bludgers. The other teams good naturedly accused Harry's team of having the unfair advantage since they had real Quidditch players on their team, Harry, Fred and George, and Alicia, who played chaser for the Gryffindor team.

Finally, after 5 hours of fun, Harry left, stuffed full of cake and loaded down with ice cream. "The Dursley's then took him out for a fancy dinner and bought him a present of his choice, he choose a computer and Dudley gave him one of his prized games, it was the best birthday ever! As it turned out the Dursley's were only buttering Harry up for something he wouldn't like, but had to go along with any ways. "Harry," began Petunia, "your Uncle and I have something to tell you, we are moving to Majorca, and you're coming with us, whether you like it or not!" "I'd like to see you find your way to that filthy school of yours now!" smirked Uncle Vernon. Dudley was looking extremely pleased with this announcement, especially when he saw the look of horror on Harry's face. "You can't make me go!" cried Harry. "Now you see here boy," roared Uncle Vernon, in a rage, "Your Aunt and I spent a lot of money on this trip, we're even sending Dudley back to Smeltings for the year, by plane, as for you, you'll be going to a year round boarding school." It looked like life with the Dursley's was back to normal.

Look for Chapter 2 soon!   
Please Review!


	2. Default Chapter Title

**Harry Potter and… (Part 2)**

**_Authors Note: This is part 2 of my story, aren't you glad I finally got around to putting it up?!_**   
**_I know there are probably a lot of spelling mistakes/grammar mistakes, and plot holes, but I don't care! Well... I do, but I don't want people telling me about all my mistakes, in their reviews, okay?!_**   
**_This takes place on the day of Harry's move to Majorca, Setember 1._**

**Chapter 2: Travels by Floo Powder**

Boarding school won't be that bad, speculated Harry, at least there would be no Dursley's. But then again, no magic, no Quidditch, and most of all no friends. How could he just leave Hogwarts? Would he ever fullfill his dream to become a full Wizard? Pushing his fringe out of his eyes, he remembered Voldemort. And who would be there to defeat the Dark Lord if he ever came back into power, now that Dumbledore was to become the new Minister of Magic? He had only met Cornelius Fudge twice, both of those times hadn't been on a good note. Harry was sad that he was dead and Dumbledore had to leave.

What worried him even more was the fact that by moving day no letter from Hogwarts had arrived, it had always come the day before. Could Lucius Malfoy have decided not to let him back in? Mr. Malfoy, was the father of Draco Malfoy, Harry's worst enemy and arch rival. Lucuius was the temperory headmaster of Hogwarts, till the Ministry of Magic could find a sutiable replacement for Dumbledore.

~5 Hours Later~ 

Harry and the Dursleys boarded a large jet, bound for the remote island of Majorca. The ride lasted a grueling 12 hours, most of which were spent pretending to be asleep, only to have Dudley tickle him awake every 5 minutes. Harry was glad when the plane touched down with a bump and they were allowed to get off. He stared around at his surroundings, surprised to think that Majorca looked like a fun place: Every five feet were a bunch of banana trees, or a single palm tree and outlined by the setting sun were the shapes of many, many large buildings, it was like a jungle turned to city. They loaded their baggage onto a trolley, or rather Harry loaded everyone's baggage onto the trolley, well they went looking for their car, shipped over a couple weeks before. As he wheeled the trolley over to a bench where he could sit down he was surprised to see something with large, round green eyes appear before him. "Dobby?" said Harry questionably. "Harry Potter, must leave this place at once!" said Dobby in his shrill voice, "Leave now, or stay forever." "But I can't just go!" cried Harry, "What would the Dursley's do when they found me gone, leaving the luggage to be stolen?" "You were warned!" said Dobby and with a load crack, making several people turn his way, disappeared. "Not again." Moaned Harry to himself. Dobby was a House Elf, whom Harry had freed from working for the Malfoy family. The last time Dobby had tried to warn Harry, he had almost killed him in the process and Voldemort's 16 year old self had come out of a diary.

Late that night Harry lay awake in his bed at 6 Major Crescent, near downtown Majorca, he was thinking about his past and wondering if life would ever be the same again. When a sudden thought struck him: _Hedwig!_

Harry couldn't believe he had forgotten about her! What was to happen to his poor snowy owl while he was gone? The Dursley's had made him leave Hedwig in the care of Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, who was a 3rd year at Hogwarts and didn't have an owl of her own. It wasn't that she wouldn't take good care of Hedwig, for she would, but Hedwig had been known to be able to find Harry wherever he was, what if she was to fly in the window right now or even show up when he was at boarding school, the Dursley's would never forgive him for that. He finally went to sleep, only to wake up to a scratching at the window, he was right: Hedwig had found him at last! "Hedwig!" he cried, as she nibbled his fingers and dropped a dormouse on his bed, her welcoming gift. "There was a package tied to her leg and flying close behind was a pompous looking tawny owl, that reminded Harry of Percy, Ron's older brother, who had graduated from Hogwarts 2 years ago, as Head Boy and school Prefect. He opened the tawny owl's parcel first, an envelope from Hogwarts, with the usual list of supplies. Hedwig's package held a letter from Ron and family, saying this:

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday! How come you weren't on the train to Hogwart's are the Dursley's holding you back? If so come by our house via Floo Powder and Mom or Dad'll give you a lift to the school. We're all really worried about you. The Quidditch World Cup was held in Hogsmeade this year, since they were in the lead. I watched the game on Wizard TV, it was great! I'll tell you more about it at school.

From Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and Percy

There was also another birthday gift: his own pot of Floo Powder. "Oh my gosh!" Harry yelled, hopefully not waking up the Dursley's, "They didn't have to do this!" Now he knew how to get back to Hogwarts! In his excitement he hadn't noticed another smaller barn owl that had flown into the window a few minutes before, it too had a packet tied to it's leg. He relieved it off it's bundle, but still it fluttered about his room, wondering what it wanted he tore open his other gift, presumably from Hermione. Inside was a letter:

Dear Harry,

Hope you're well, how come you weren't on the train this morning? It was so funny! Almost the whole school was doing the homework they had forgotten over the summer, but then Fred and George set fire to someone's essay and they threw ink at Fred, so then this big ink fight started and the snack lady came and tried to break it up but no one would listen to her, because she couldn't use magic! In the end we all got detention. On a happier note: Belated Happy Birthday! Hope you find away to get to Hogwarts, write soon.

Love, Hermione.

Enclosed was yet another birthday gift: A small enchanted silver charm, in the shape of Hogwarts, with moving people inside! Harry went back to bed feeling very happy, but rather ashamed for not thinking of Floo Powder, himself. He decided that that morning he would go to the Weasley's home, via Floo Powder and ask them what to do about the Dursleys. He dreamed that night of winning the Quidditch Cup for the Hogsmeade Team and impressing all of his friends.

He woke at 6:00 AM in the mourning so as to make a hasty departure and not wake the Dursley's. He gathered all of his wizarding stuff and lit the fire in his room. He tossed the Floo Powder into it, watched as it turned green, then stepped in and said in as load and clear a voice as he could muster: "The Burrow!" and in a matter of milli-seconds he was whizzing by grates and getting soot in his eyes, hair, and clothes. But soon he plopped out onto the floor in a very neat living room, covered from head to foot in soot. He coughed and soon heard footsteps in the hall and in stepped Mrs. Weasley, not looking in the least bit pleased to see him, but at least he had gotten out at the right grate! "What do you think you're doing?!" yelled Mrs. Weasley, "thought it would be right fun to skip the train again, then make us give you a lift and worry your friends in the process!!!" "But, I…" started Harry. "No buts, you'll skip your year at Hogwarts or explain yourself and apologize." Said Mrs. Weasley. "Alright, alright." and Harry told the tale of why he couldn't get to the train. "Sorry." Said Mrs. Weasley in a small voice, "I should have let you explain before yelling my head off." "I don't suppose it's possible for me to travel by Floo Powder to Hogwarts?" asked Harry. "Why yes, yes it is!" smiled Mrs. Weasley, "You go first and I'll follow to make sure you get out at the right grate."

**_Look for Part 3, eventually..._**   
**_Please Review_**   
**_No flames!!!!!!!_**   
**_P.S. I know it says in the third book that you can't apparte into Hogwarts, so you probably can't travel by Floo Powder into the school either, but oh well, it's my story!_**   
**_P.P.S. If you ahven't figured it out yet, I'm slightly hyper!!!_****__**

**_The End_**


	3. Default Chapter Title

**Harry Potter and… (Part 3)******

**_Authors Note: Hi! Here's part 3 (finally) of my story, I'm sorry it took me so long, I have school, music lessons, sports, TV... allright, allright! Now I'm just making excuses! This takes place like right after part 2. Stuff in italics is a dream._****__**

**_This chapter is for Nicky; good luck in your baseball game! :)_****__**

**Chapter 3: Gryffindor Verses Ravenclaw** ****

Ron and Hermione were sitting with fellow Gryffindors, in their common room, both wondering the same thing: where was Harry? When to everyone's surprise the portrait hole swung open and in stepped Professor McGonagall, followed by none other then Harry! "Harry!" cried Hermione running and throwing her arms around him, Harry looking slightly surprised hugged her back. "I suppose you're wondering why Potter, here didn't come on the train this year. He's already explained himself to Professor Dumbledore and me, so I'll let him explain it to you." Said McGonagall. "Goodnight and don't stay up to late." And she left, leaving Harry to tell them about the Dursley's and Dobby's warning. "You don't think this has anything to do with Voldemort?" gasped Ron, "Do you Harry?" "I don't know, nor do I want to." Said Harry, thinking about what might happen to the Dursley's if he showed up in Majorca. "What have I missed so far this year?" he asked, swiftly changing the subject. "Well," began Hermione, "There's OWL's coming up in May and Gryffindors second game, against Ravenclaw tomorrow, we had to use Neville in the first match, as Seeker, cause no one else wanted to play, and were smothered completely by Hufflepuff." "Ohmigosh!" screamed Harry, "Tomorrow? I haven't practiced! What have they been doing without a captain?" "Relax, Harry." Said Ron, "I took over your job, as captain, and played temporary Seeker, for practice. Actually, I've gotten pretty good, if I don't say so myself." "Well, I'm going to go practice out there with them myself." And Harry left. "He didn't take that to well, did he?" said Hermione. "Nope." Said Ron, "Oh well, they'll do fine, they always do!"

The next day dawned bright and clear, perfect Quidditch weather. The teams walked onto the pitch in their house colors, and Madam Hooch, the referee made Harry and the Ravenclaw captain, Cho Chang, shake hands. The whistle blew and they were off: 15 brooms sailing high into the air, to be cheerd on from the fans in the extra high stands. Lee Jordan was commenting and as usual was closely watched by Professor Mc. Gonagall. "And Angelina takes the Quaffle, Ravenclaw's keeper is racing in…" he paused, "And they score! 10-0 Gryffindor!" Harry who had been zooming around above the rest of the players saw for an instant of glint of gold, unfortunately Ravenclaw's Seeker Cho Chang saw it too! They were both diving in high speed pursuit of the glittering gold ball, when suddenly there was a crack of thunder and bolts of lightening followed. The crowd gasped as a bolt nearly hit Harry and he was forced to swerve off coarse. He had an idea of who was fooling with the weather, for just the other day they had been taught in Potions a spell that changed the weather to reflect ones mood. It had been Draco Malfoy himself who had had asked Snape to teach them that particular spell... Harry spotted Malfoy in the crowd and sped over to him, dodging bolts of lightening along the way, "Expelliarmus!" he yelled and Malfoy's wand was whipped out of his hand. The weather would slowly turn back to normal, when the spell-caster loses concentration. He turned on a dime and sped over to Cho Chang, his superior broom catching up to her in mid dive. In that split second he had forgotten about the lightening and was staring around for the Snitch, when his broom spun out of control; he had been hit! The feeling of the lightening coursing through his body was amazing, but painful too. He wrenched his broom out of it's spin and dived towards the ground and the Snitch. He had to land so that the lightening would be absorbed into the ground. 15 feet…10 feet…5 feet…he reached out his hand and he had it! He barely registered the pain of hitting the ground face first before passing out-Gryffindor had won!

"Harry?" someone (Hermione?) asked just as Harry woke up. "Go!" this time it was Madam Pomfry, "This boy needs his rest! Can't you see he's not even awake?" He heard the door to the hospital wing bang shut and Ron's angry voice floating back in, muttering something about him getting rest by being asleep. "But, I'm awake!" called Harry after them without opening his eyes. "Oh, so you've finally woken up, have you now?" asked Madam Pomfry, "Been out for days you have, made your friends very worried, they've been coming to see you everyday." "Can you call them back please?" "No! They saw you yesterday and the day before." "But they haven't talked to me." Pleaded Harry." "Oh alright" she sighed. And a moment later as if dragged by an invisible string Ron and Hermione came backwards into the room. "Harry! You won!" yelled Ron. "You missed Neville standing up to Snape!" said Hermione. "Yeah it was great" commented Ron, "Snape was trying to tell Neville how to make a shrinking potion, remember the one that Neville had trouble with a couples years ago? Well everyone thought he had never learned it and when Snape tried to explain it Neville told him that he knew how and sloshed some on Snape! You should have seen Snape's fury after he was restored!" "Ron didn't want to restore him." sniffed Hermione. "I'm not surprised." said Harry, "So how long a detention did Neville get anyway?" "That's the best part! He didn't get any, Professor Malfoy helped him out. Amazing, huh?" exclaimed Ron. "Yeah, who would have thought?" sighed Harry. "What's wrong, Harry?" asked a concerned Hermione, "Are you tired?" "No, it's just, well, I had this dream and-and I thought that I lived with Sirius Black and Dumbledore hadn't died and that, well, that everything was different. And now I wake up and everything's the same." Ron was about to reply when Madam Pomfry bustled in and told them to leave. "Bye guys." Harry said as they left, calling similar farewells.

That night Harry dreamed again, almost the same as last nights, it was so lifelike he thought he was awake.

_He walked down to breakfast, in a small house in Hogsmeade. The sky outside was blue and cloudless. He heard a welcome sound, his Godfather Sirius Black making breakfast by hand, breaking many dishes in the process. "Hi, um, Sirius." Said Harry, as he walked in and sat down, that was the problem: he had never known what to call Sirius, he couldn't very well call him "Dad." "Good mourning, Harry." Said Sirius returning Harry's friendly smile, "Ready to go back to Hogwarts?" He had forgotten! He was going to Hogwarts today and soon would be seeing his friends again! He had just spent a wonderful summer with his Godfather and was ready to head back to Hogwarts and spend some time catching up with his best friend Draco Malfoy. He wished he had decided to go in Slytherin, where Malfoy had convinced him he belonged, instead he was in wimpy Gryffindor! He was also stuck with most of the Weasley kids, from a poor family and Miss. Know-it-all Hermione Granger.___

_ Sirius gave him a ride to nearby Hogwarts, on his flying motorbike. He arrived at the school to find the Slytherins in an uproar and the Gryffindors beside themselves with glee, what was going on? "Hey, Harry, over here." Harry looked around for the source of the voice, it was Crabbe, another of Malfoy's and his friends. "What's up?" Asked Harry. "It's Draco." said Goyle, another friend, "He's not coming this year! He's in trouble with the Ministry of Magic, for using magic outside of school. Can you believe this? And all because he contaminated the water in the muggle world and caused a major drought!!" "Wow" Said Harry in amazement, "They're getting picky! I wish Draco was coming, the year won't be as fun without him. But at least now I'll get all of Snape's attention!"___

_ Harry made for his house common room, after the great feast, feeling full and ready to go to bed. He was stopped by Hermione and Ron. "We know you've won loads of points for Gryffindor and are the star Seeker, but we think it's about time you start making friends with some of your fellow house members, not just Slytherin." They said at once, as if they had rehearsed it, which they probably had. "Okay, okay, enough already!" Answered Harry._

Harry woke with a start, what a nightmare that had been, but good too in it's own way; for he had dreamt about life with his Godfather. The worst part, he thought, was not being with his friends. Was that a sign that he had to give up one thing to gain another?

After two more days of bed rest and daily visits from his friends, Harry was allowed to leave the hospital wing. He was stopped in the hall, by Professor McGonagall, on his way to Defense of the Dark Arts. "Potter, I'd like a word with you in my office." He followed without complaint, for he knew he wasn't in trouble. "It's about the Dursleys" Said McGonagall gravely, "I'm sorry Harry, but they were killed by you-know-who-" "Say his name; Voldemort!" interrupted Harry. "Voldemort was apparently looking for you, and when you weren't found there he took it out on your poor relatives. There has been no sign of him since." McGonagall said sadly. "What is going to happen to me now?" asked Harry shakily. "That has not been decided yet, I'm sorry, Harry, you may skip the rest of classes if you like, your teachers will be informed." "Okay, thanks. Oh yeah, please don't tell anyone else, please." Said Harry, leaving quietly.

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Ron, he had come into the dormitory during lunch to find Harry crying on his bed. "Nothing!" Harry snapped. "Well, if it's nothing, why weren't in class?" asked Ron, not believing a word of it. "Just because." Answered Harry, "I'll come to the rest of the classes." 

Ron walked ahead of Harry and had a quiet word with Hermione. "What do you think it is?" asked Hermione. "I think it has something to do with his Muggle relatives and Dobby's warning." Said Ron, "Maybe you can get it out of him." "Harry," began Hermione, "Is anything wrong?" "No-well, yes!" said Harry, thinking he'd better get it all out at once, "The Dursley's are dead, killed by Voldemort, that's why Dobby told me to leave, he knew Voldemort was coming! And-and now I'm an orphan!" "Why don't you come and live with me?" asked Ron. "I can't," Harry sobbed, "They won't let me!" "Come on, Harry, you don't know that." Said Hermione, putting an arm around him. "I'll take you back to the Dormitory's."

~@~ 

Christmas came, but it wasn't much fun for poor Harry. He got lots of gifts, even something from Sirius Black and had a wonderful time at the school feast, but it wasn't the same. He dreamed again, on Christmas night, this dream continuing from the old one.

_ "Harry, emergency meeting in the Trophy Room, midnight tonight, tell no one!" it was Crabbe's voice, waking Harry out of his peaceful slumber. He looked over at Crabbe and nodded, looking at his clock, it was 2:00 in the morning! Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he sat up and watching Crabbe leave the room suddenly remembered that he always told Crabbe the passwords, just in case. If the other Gryffindors ever found out-he didn't have time to finish that thought, for at that moment Ron's voice broke into his thoughts, "You really shouldn't have done that, Harry. What if I was to tell Professor McGonagall or Professor Dumbledore what you did?" "So what if you do?" smirked Harry, "That won't keep me from telling it to him next time the password changes, will it?" "I thought you were supposed to be trying to make friends with the rest of your house?" asked Ron, "Hermione and me will be your friends if you at least try to talk to us."_

Harry was jolted awake by his alarm: Quidditch practice, how could he have forgotten?__

_-End- For now..._ __

_Sorry about several of the larger paragraphs, they must get annoying to read, but I wanted to get this up, instead of shortening them down..._   
_There is a part 4 and a part 5 and a part 6... Eventually, just be patiant! And since you're all patiant people I'm sure I won't get any flames, if I do they'll be scoffed at, printed off, and taken to school, for my friends to read and laugh at! So there!_


	4. Default Chapter Title

**Harry Potter and… (Part 4)**

**_Authors Note: This time I have a really good excuse for not getting this up sooner, I was on vacation and I never write well on trips... especially when there was so much good food!_**   
**_P.S. I changed the font to 'Times New Roman'... any objections?_******

Chapter 4: A Chance for the Cup?

This was it, the last game of the season and if Gryffindor won it meant victory for them, if they lost Slytherin would win the Cup for the first time in 2 years. Harry wished his team good luck and they walked out onto the muddy pitch, clothed in scarlet robes. When Slytherin was finally ready they rose into the air and Harry took flight high above the rest of the players. Harry tried his best to see through the blinding rain, even though he had enchanted his glasses to repel water it was still hard to see. The conditions were terrible and the other players were doing their best not to knock each other off their brooms... well Gryffindor was, but the Slytherin players were going out of their way to make a terrible time for Gryffindor. Twice Harry saw one of the Chasers, he couldn't tell who, miss penalty points, because of the rain.

Harry was just wondering how Gryffindor was going to get out of this mess (they were already behind 80 points!), when he saw it: the _Golden Snitch!_ Right there, so close he could almost reach out and grab it! Then he saw him, Malfoy, sitting on his broom, having yet to notice the Snitch, and oblivious to the Bludger heading directly for his head! No one else was nearby, the rest of the players concentrating on seeing if Alicia Spinnet was going to score or not. "Malfoy!" Harry yelled, deciding he could afford to be nice to his enemy, for once. Draco jolted around just as the Bludger came into contact with his head, he was knocked clear off his broom. Harry dived after him, _it shouldn't be too hard to catch him_, thought Harry, _maybe he'd even give the Slytherins a bit of a scare and drop him, cause it would be just as easy to catch him again. _"Ahh!!!" it was Malfoy of course. "Be quiet!" yelled Harry back, "I'm going as fast as I can… Not!" "Potter you quit fooling around and rescue Malfoy now or I'll have your head!!!!" it was Snape, but at that moment Harry didn't mind his yelling at all, for he had just succeeded in giving Malfoy the scare he deserved and now they were safely back on the ground. " I am sorry, but this Quidditch match is over, there will be not Quidditch Cup this year!" said Professor Snape, not looking the least bit sorry. "But Snape," whined Malfoy, that _orphan_ almost killed me!" Harry just smirked at Draco and walked into the changing rooms. He was sorry that there would be no Cup this year, now he wouldn't have the joy of seeing the looks on the Slytherins' faces when they were beaten, yet again. With a sigh Harry turned to address his teammates, and gave them an encouraging speech, ending it with: "There's always next years Cup!"

-----

Sorry that this one was short. Chapter 5 is definately going to be at least a little bit longer!


End file.
